theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Nina Webster
Nina Webster (formerly Chancellor, Kimble, and McNeil) was portrayed by Tricia Cast. Biography Nina was the daughter of Flo Webster and the mother of Ronan Malloy and Chance Chancellor. She was a writer by trade. Early Years, Little Phillip and Cole Nina first appeared as a pregnant teenager who had run away from home. She lived at Rose DeVille's boarding house, unaware that Rose stole babies and sold them on the black market. Nina wanted to keep her baby, but Rose made sure that didn't happen. She stole Nina's baby boy and eventually fled town. Nina set her sights on Phillip Chancellor III. She seduced him and ended up pregnant. In a rare act of unity, Katherine Chancellor and Jill Abbott tried to pay her to leave town, but she refused. Nina gave birth to little Phillip Chancellor lV and married Phillip. The two were together until Phillip's violent death, via car crash. Nina inherited a lot of money and was an easy target for David Kimble, a con man. When Nina learned the truth, she shot him. It was deemed self defense. In 1993, Nina believed Jed Sanders was her father. Nina had an affair with Ryan McNeil who was married to Victoria Newman. Ryan and Victoria divorced, but Ryan and Nina stayed together. Nina ended up pregnant, but she lost the baby. Ryan then realized how much he carred about her. Nina fell for Cole Howard (who was also married to Victoria), but he rejected her. Ryan was interested in Tricia Dennison. Nina felt rejected and tried to commit suicide. Then Nina became a writer and got close with Thomas Del Cerro. They were engaged, but it didn't work out and they never married. Both left town soon after, separately. 2008 In 2008, Nina returned to attend Katherine's funeral (even though it turned out to be the funeral of her look-alike, Marge Cotroke). During Nina's long absence it was revealed that Phillip was switched at birth by a jealous and drunk Katherine. Jill's true son returned under the name, Cane Ashby. The other child was raised as Phillip. Nina Returns, Cane and Phillip's Resurrection In 2009, Nina shocked Katherine and Jill by stating that she was having Phillip's body exhumed for a DNA test. Nina explained that her motives were not only to find out if the body was actually that of Phillip, but to obtain some information about her son. When it is discovered that Phillip's casket is empty (and, in fact, never contained a corpse at all), Nina demands that Cane submit to DNA testing to verify his status as Jill's biological son. Nina accuses Cane of tampering with the blood samples for the DNA test. Tests reveal that the blood used for the DNA test had been frozen at one time. Phillip returned to save Cane. In July, Nina and Phillip's son (now going as "Chance" Chancellor) returned from Iraq where he was serving in the war. Nina was anxious for her son to meet his father. But Chance was horrifed and refused to reconnect with him. Chance was stabbed trying to stop a robbery and finally decided to forgive his dad. Not long after, Phillip went to Australia, but promised to come back soon. Nina became suspisious when her friend, Paul Williams, and Jill started dating because they can't stand each other half the time. Nina confronted Paul on Thanksgiving and learned that Paul was secretly working on a case for Jill. They needed an excuse to spend time together. Paul asked if she was jealous and they ended up kissing. They started to date. Nina was horrified when Chance started dating Chloe Mitchell, a single mom who had tricked a couple of men into marriage. Recent Developments She thought that Chance should be with Paul's daughter, Heather Stevens instead. Chloe and Nina often argued and Chance's partner, Ronan Malloy, defended Chloe. Later it was revealed that Ronan was Nina's long lost son that Rose stole long ago, but Nina didn't know that. Chance was arrested for drug theft and insisted that Ronan set him up. (Ronan didn't, he was an undercover cop who was supposed to be protecting Heather and Chance). Nina decided to try to get Ronan kicked off the force. In 2010, Chloe told Nina who Ronan was when it appeared that Chance was in danger. Nina, Paul, Chloe and Heather went to save Chance and arrived just in time to see Ronan murder Chance. Nina grieved before Christine took her and Phillip to a secret location where Ronan and Chance both walked out. Chance explained to Nina that he faked his own death to go into witness protection and he will never be coming back. In November, Nina ran into Heather and Ronan at Crimson Lights and dragged them back to the Chancellor mansion to see Murphy. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Chancellor family Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1980s Category:2000s